


Before Dawn

by youxiaotu



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, actors!zhengkun, and Yanjun the Not-So-Stressed Manager, i wanted to write more but i have no idea what i'd do with this, id use yixing but... no... li pd.., is this angst!, li pd is li ronghao btw, there are two types of managers-, zhangjing the Stressed Manager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/youxiaotu
Summary: Zhengting and Xukun can only meet each other a few hours before sunrise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brain Still Fried from review but that wont stop me :^ )  
> not beta-ed or proofread uve been warned i literally just. wrote this after i got off Hell

Zhengting and Xukun are could only meet on the few hours before daybreak. Only able to see each other during the wee hours of the morning. It wasn't even a regular thing but they understand the frequent schedule changes and sudden calls because /it's their job/. They are actors and both their schedules are always packed due to them being in demand. Always asked by directors and writers alike to star on their drama.

That didn't stop them from dating. Pretending that they couldn't hear their managers, Zhangjing and Yanjun's lectures about getting caught by the media and creating rumours about the both of them that could ruin their image. Ignoring Wenjun and Ziyi's advice based on their own experiences because they're /bad/ experiences.

All they know is that they love each other and that's all that matters. Problems could be solved easily, they'd just think about it when it happens.

The younger flashes another apologetic smile at Zhengting, murmuring a soft "sorry" as he leans in to give him a kiss on the forehead, pulling him close to his chest. "Li PD extended the shoot and it took longer than expected. I'm so sorry for yesterday, hm?" Zhengting only hums softly, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist. He didn't really need to explain because Zhengting understands, because Zhengting trusts him but he still does.

Murmuring a few more sorries before he lets go and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

The playground is lively whenever the sun rises up, but it's as quiet as any other place at this hour.

Xukun watches as Zhengting run excitedly toward the swing, walking towards the older with a fond smile on his face.

Silence is normal at one in the morning. Little to no cars passing by, quiet giggles suddenly sounding louder. There were nights where they both enjoy the silence that surrounds them, only observing each other's faces. Words that weren't like it but screams "I miss you" were quietly whispered onto each other's ears, Leaning in for a kiss. Simple, chaste, all pink and fuzzy and their chests doing somersaults and beating abnormally fast. Like teenagers on their first date, a little shy, a little clueless.

Only the streetlamps are their source of light, warm orange way too dim to see each other's faces properly. The other swiftly makes his way towards the swings, reaching out to hold the other's hand. A few moments of silence only broken when Xukun starts ranting about how Li PD keeps telling him to do better and to show more emotion when he's already trying his best. (Zhengting tells him Li PD used to tell him the same back when he worked with him, but Li PD is a great man and every project of his become great hits.)

Angry rants dissolve into laughter, impressions of their co-actors, cheesy lines that they thought were romantic enough (They weren't, but at least they got a good laugh), Wishing that they could get cast in the same show at least once.

Time has almost been forgotten when they get lost in their own world. Only to remember its existence the moment they realize the dark sky turning into a beautiful gradient of orange, blue and white. Usually interrupted by a call from Yanjun asking Xukun where he is, or Zhangjing's angry screams upon finding out that Zhengting sneaked out of their shared apartment once again.

They bid each other farewell with a kiss. Wishing that moment would last a little longer.

A few hours later, they'd have to pretend these little meetings, little conversations, little kisses didn't exist because after dawn, they aren't Xukun and Zhengting who are in love with each other.

**Or maybe not right now.**

_Because a few hours later, images of the both of them holding hands and kissing would be spreading across the internet._


	2. Daytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Few Hours Later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no actual plotline for this thing hahahha ;; i dont really plan on updating this fic either ahhahah  
> this is a huge plotless trash i honestly have something better but,,,  
> yeah um be warned this is an ugly thing,,,.....
> 
> i love ho w i made a chapter 2 for this when i still have a sequel to write ahhahah

He can't take it anymore. After millions of incoming phone calls asking them for a statement about the images that have been spreading across the internet. From journalists trying to get their statement, TV shows trying to invite Zhengting to speak about the issue to crazed fans- Both Zhengting and Xukun's- sending them death threats, or even going as far as telling the staffs that they'd kill themselves if the actors' relationship turns out to be real.

After hanging up on the last caller, rudely slamming the phone down, Zhangjing finally pulls the cord on one of the phones, grabbing it and throwing it off the other side of the room in anger. A frustrated scream follows, startling some of the people inside the office- even Zhengting.

Zhengting has never seen Zhangjing like this. Not even when Zhengting has done dumb things in the past, not even when he realized that Zhengting has been sneaking off to see Xukun, not even when he found out that Zhengting is dating Xukun. Despite the older occasionally screaming at him about this and that, repeatedly reminding him of what he should and shouldn't be doing, or giving him advice on how he should act upon certain situations, Zhangjing has always put on a smile right after, sometimes accompanied with empty threats.

"I told you to be careful." Those words have been repeated countless times already whenever they see him and he wanted to tell them that he did, he tried. But all he could do is look down because no matter what he says, it's all done, it's all over the net and it's starting to ruin them.

More phone calls, overhearing an enraged higher up talking about how the stocks were declining the moment news of them being together broke out. They're probably considering on kicking him out now that this has gotten way too big.

What did they do wrong that this is happening? They just... they just wanted time for themselves. They just wanted to see each other.

A sigh escapes his lips, reaching out for his phone but Zhangjing grabs it away from him. "Please, Zhengting." The older had a stern look on his face. "Let this pass first, alright?" He could only lower his head and nod in defeat. "Seeing the comments would probably just upset you as well."

"I'm sorry." He murmurs.

The older's face softens, slumping beside the actor on the leather sofa and giving him a hug, patting the actor's back soothingly. "It's alright, Zheng. We're trying to do everything. We'll get this fixed, hm?"

Even if they do get the issue fixed, he knows that there are now eyes focused on them, waiting for their next wrong move.

Even if they would be saved today, it's possible that they wouldn't be if it happens on the next.

Even if he badly wants to meet Xukun, give him a hug, tell him he's scared, he can't.

-

Yanjun is used to it and he knew it would happen sooner or later. Almost everything that connects them to the outside world has been plugged off. Xukun could only watch as his manager paces around, speaking to somebody- probably to one of the staffs in the office about the issue, assuring them that he wouldn't take his eyes off Xukun and that he wouldn't let him do something troublesome (again).

Before Yanjun could open his mouth to speak, Xukun cuts him off with an "I know. I'm sorry.", almost as if he knew what his manager is going to tell him next. "We weren't discreet enough, we didn't look around enough. I know, I'm sorry. I wouldn't do it again." Those words were usually followed by some excuse or an explanation, telling his manager that he didn't do it, that he definitely wasn't involved in the matter, that they were simply dragging him in. It was new that Xukun just keeps quiet, guilt obvious on his face.

Unlike Zhengting, Xukun is much more familiar with these kinds of things. Having been pulled into different controversies. Needing to disappear from the media and everyone else for a moment until the issue has at least cooled down.

He knew that he fucked up for real this time. Hurting not just himself but Zhengting as well, blaming himself for letting it happen.

"A lot of people left the fanbase this time. They caught you kissing Zhengting. Out of all the things they could have caught on camera-" Yanjun groans.

"What should we do, then?" Xukun asks.

"I don't know either, Xukun. I have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the f did i write.... this is.,.. so ugly,,, if u read this far wow u actually read a boring fic....


	3. discontinued.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the update i was asked for uwu

before dawn was written while the hyuna-edawn thing was happening (thus before _dawn_ lmao), it was somehow inspired by that. what happened to xukun and zhengting is up to your imagination now.

i would have updated chapter three a long time ago as i have half of it written out way back but i'm not really as enthusiastic about zhengkun as i was before. sorry.

you can catch me writing zhangdejun however.

\- ares, 2019.


End file.
